Who You Are
by LucySpiller
Summary: Jules & Grayson have been dating for a year, is it still paradise as it was when they first starting dating? And will Jules differences get in the way of Grayson's proposal.
1. Chapter 1

**Who You Are**

"Jules, what was that game you invented last night?" Ellie screamed out, leaning her body over the side of Jules new couch.

"Oh Oh" Jules laughed, reaching her hand out. She remained silent til the rest of the gang had their full attention on the slim woman in the middle. "Right, so everyone picks a wine glass and the first one to drink the entire glass and to completely remain still without moving or removing the glass from your mouth will…" The gang did a drum roll on the muscle of their legs "Drink from big Joe the 2nd" she held up the glass and the entire room went silent as she kissed the glass leaving the remains of her lipstick on the edge.

A few hours later, the sun had died down in the distant, and the bright silver shape began to appear higher in the starlight sky. As every house in road began turning the main source of lights off, the sound around the area was getting dull.

Inside the warm white house, Jules laid on the sofa admiring the new cushion she's picked out only a few hours previously with her boyfriend, Grayson. "I do love them" she giggled, she kept rubbing her hand down and up them. "Jules, they're cushions" Grayson bluntly pointed out. "Yes but very fluffy cushions" she pointed out. As he sighed and turned his head back to TV screen in front of them she slowly lifted the pillow attacking Grayson with the softness. "Feel it Gray. Feel the softness" she laughed louder.

The silence once died down again, Grayson still concentrating on the screen. Jules was getting bored, she was always bored. "Let's do something" Jules hinted. She rubbed her fingertips on his chest, noticing a small stain and quickly licked her finger removing it from his new shirt.

Grayson loved towards his lover, her eyes so awake and her face like usual perfect. She never needed makeup only the small black line around her eyes, it made them stand out. Her face such an ebony shade with the most beautiful curls that lay on her body line, outlining her figure. "Can't we just sit here, Jules" he moaned. "I guess so" she replied, sitting herself back around facing the TV screen; all she saw was blank moving images.

Jules interrupted the silence. "How can you find people catching Fish fun?" she went right into it, asking him front out. Grayson searched for an idea in his mind. "It's a guy thing. Haven't you ever fished?" he asked her. Jules responded by laughing. "I had to get out of my friend's pond her mum's favourite antique doll once, does that count?" Grayson shock his head side to side. "I bet that wasn't so antique after aye" they both laughed, Grayson snuggling his head into Jules shoulder.

The phone began to ring, Jules instantly stood up running towards the end of the kitchen counter where the phone was located. "Hello" she sang into the phone, delighted she got out of watching men fish into small rivers. "It's Ellie" she shouted towards Grayson.

Ellie was her best friend, and neighbour. She couldn't live without Ellie or her devoted husband, Andy. "What's up El?" she spoke into the phone. She remained quickly while her best friend spoke her troubles; Jules listened intensely hearing Andy in the background shouting. "I'll be there in 2mins" She put the phone down, running up the small flight of stairs grabbing one of Grayson's jackets laid out on their bed before running back down kissing his cheek and closing the door on her way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jules rushed through the unlocked door, seeing the confrontation in the newly decorated kitchen. "What's going on?" Jules asked, breathing loudly as she gave the most parental look towards the married couple. They both sighed, dropping their heads to the floor. They both looked up, their heads in line with each other as they began shouting their version of previous events. "SHUT UP" Jules insisted, covering her hands over her ears, hearing the couple quiet down and stop immedently regaining the sound of the neighbour's bird tweeting in the background. "Firstly, Ellie, go ahead" Jules pointed to her, she saw Andy raise his hand. "Yes Andy?" he stood crouched over "why did you choose her first?" he asked cleverly. "She's my best friend. Wait I shouldn't explain myself. Carry on Ellie" Jules smiled, she moved over to the wooden chair placing it facing opposite her friends. "Andy tried to drink out of the blue mug again" Ellie sulked like a small child. "Andy your turn" Jules smirked, she knew she'd instantly take Ellie's side, only once a few years ago did Ellie lie, she was always an honest person, she didn't need to be loved by others expect the people she loved, she was complex and real. "Firstly Andy don't drink out the blue mug, seriously? You know this! And Ellie calm down, go get peter and drink small sips" Jules suggested. Peter was the small shot glass they won from a poker match with a man named Peter.

Jules finally left her neighbours house, she opened her front door, seeing all the lights turned off, and a small lamp only left on leaving almost complete darkness. As she tipped toe through the main kitchen and hallway, she looked over to sofa, seeing her boyfriend laid across it, a small blanket covering him for warmth and the pillows used to support his head. She sat near him, bending down on the floor as she tried to slowly wake him to move him upstairs. "Gray" Jules rubbed his cheek; she felt the softness of her finger rub against the hard skin. "Mmmm" he sighed "oh hey, I tried too" Jules cut him out "I know" she smiled, kissing his forehead. "Let's get you to bed" she smiled, holding his hand as he slowly stood up, and walked him upstairs.

Jules awoke the next morning, her eyes disliking being forced open, and she slowly stood up and looked into the mirror. Her perfect curls now looking remotely flat and her makeup untouched. She turned around to see the open space where Grayson slept, his body print still remaining the soft sheet. She moved over to her dressing table admiring the photo frames. She picked up as she rubbed the sides of a photo on the beach she got of her and Grayson, it made her smile seeing them both so happy and yet so unaware of the photo. Travis, her son decided he'd start doing a photography class and used his own family as the project. Only this photo was the she kept, well at least let the public be allowed to see.

As she ran down the stairs, now fully dressed into a dress with flower prints, she saw the gang gathered around the kitchen, speaking in hush tones and their heads remaining close together and keeping down low to avoid any sound being let out of the circle. "Hmm" Jules interrupted. They all looked around seeing her Jules looking confused, she walked over closely almost processing and trying to figure out what the gang was up too. "Jules, look it's a bird over there!" Bobby shouted loudly, the gang turned their bodies sharply, ducking to the floor before all running out the centre of the room in different directions. "What?" Jules replied a few moments later, still searching around the first floor out of the windows, only to realise what Bobby had just did. "Bobby!"

The day slowly was ending, a click of the front door being opened woke Jules up, her body laid flat on the deck chair outside of her home, and she looked to watch seeing the time and sighed loudly. Behind her she felt a shadow go over her face and reflect half way down her body. "If you're a murderer my boyfriend's a black belt" Jules laughed slightly, seeing Grayson's head pop over into her vision as he placed a soft kiss on her lips before moving round and kneeing next to her. "So what have you done today?" Jules asked wisely, she knew they were up to something. "Well we just attempted to arrange your birthday party round your own home if that's what you mean?" Grayson simply let out. Jules sat quickly, watching as he didn't flinch or show any sign that he was lying. "So what's happening?" she kissed his lips, hoping this would hint for more information and bribe him. "Well all I'm going to say is, you're going to one very unsurprised lady" he kissed her forehead, leaving the garden and locking the backdoor as he went. "Grayson!" Jules shouted, they both stood laughing. Jules felt the rain touching her bare shoulders, as she pointed shakily trying to show Grayson it was raining. He played dead, pretending he couldn't see the raindrops hitting her face like they did in the shower. "I'm sorry what…I can't hear what you're saying?" he used his hands to show the confusion in his words, small laughs being escaped out of his mouth, before unlocking the door as the rain began getting harder. He moved over to the nearer the stairs, watching as Jules entered, her hair was dripping, making small puddles on the mat by the door, her clothes see-through. "Run, Ellis, Run" she began chasing him up the stairs.


End file.
